minecraftbedrockfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MicaSmash/How to Transfer MC:PE Worlds/Maps on iOS Devices
Hey, Wikians! I know that this topic is probably no longer necessary, but I am just putting this information out there in case it will be useful to someone. Basically, these are the necessary steps to transfer MC:PE worlds/maps between iOS devices or from the Internet. jail-breaking or modding or illegal programs required. Well, here you go. Here are the steps to transfer worlds on Apple devices! will need a computer 1. On your computer, download iFunbox . also have to have [http://www.apple.com/itunes/download/ iTunes installed or iFunbox won't regcognize your iDevice.] 2. Install iFunbox and then plug your iOS device into the computer, make sure your iDevice is turned on and at its home screen. 3. Find your iDevice in iFunbox and open it. It should now show your iOS home screen in your computer. 4. Now find the Minecraft app and click on it; you should be shown three options: "manage files" "reinstall" and "uninstall". 5. Open it and you should find two files and several folders; open the folder named "documents". 6. You should then see two folders, "games" and "internal", open "games" then you should see a folder named "com.mojang"; open it. 7. Now there should be three folders: "minecraftWorlds" "minecraftpe" and "snooper"; open "minecraftWorlds". 8. All of your worlds (are folders) are in this folder, but they have very odd names, don't worry though, the names that you have given them will still pop up when you play the game. To find which world is which, however, open each world folder and there will be a text document in each labeled, "world name". Open that text by double clicking and you will find out the name. To move worlds from one device to another, do steps 9 & 10. To simply add a map from the Internet, skip them. 9. To move worlds, simply select the world you want, then right click. One of the right click options is to transfer to the computer. Click that option on your selected world and it will be transfered to your computer. 10. Now that your world is on your computer, disconnect your iDevice and plug in the second one. On that iDevice, go to the "minecraftWorlds" folder again. you had downloaded a map from the Internet, just plug in the device you that you want it on '' 11. Now in Windows "File Explorer" or Mac "Finder" find your world map, then select and copy it. 12. Now in the "minecraftWorlds" folder right click and paste the world from your computer. Make sure that it is copied into the "minecraftWorlds" folder and not one of the worlds' folders. 13. Once the world is done copying over to your iDevice, disconnect it from from the computer and open Minecraft PE. 14. Enjoy having your new world, please! It took me a long time to type all this and make sure that I was typing the right steps! ''Please note: maps that are downloaded from the Internet may have a strange world name in the MC:PE app itself, so feel free free to change it. Sometimes they show up without a name at all, so if you find a map with no name, you may want to enter it to see which one it is before giving it a name. Hope this helps! MicaSmash (Contact Me) Category:Blog posts